Summer Breeze
by CakeTehCat
Summary: The hot season has returned. First grade is let out, including a little boy and his *cough..* *cough..* girl friend. "I'm not her boy friend!" hollered Sasu-chan. Let's sneak a peak into their adventures, shall we? SakuSasuness galore. Yay!
1. Silly Phone Calls

Helloo! Welcome to my rounds of one shots. Well, maybe multiple shots. Enjoy!

**Summer Breeze**

**Chapter 1. Silly Phone Calls**

It's finally summer! No more first grade for all the little children everywhere. Including a young pink haired girl with green eyes. She left out her room down the steps wearing a white t-shirt with a rabbit on it and light blue shorts. China sandals claimed her feet as she made her way into the living room.

Sakura sat up on the sofa. She pulled out a piece of paper and punched in the numbers.

Ring, ring, ring.

The phone stopped ringing and a voice picked up.

"Hello?" questioned a chibi voice.

Sakura grinned widely and exploded into the phone, "Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad to reach y.."

The phone slammed down on the hook.

"Huh? What happened?" blinked the six year old.

She heard it pick up again. Voices can be heard from the other line.

"That is not nice otou. Your not suppose to hang up on people." scowled an older voice.

"But nii-san.. those aren't people. They're..**monsters**!"

"Did you just call girls monsters?"

"Yeah! They always follow me and giggle every time I sit down."

"Your so paranoid.." his brother responded with a chuckle. He started speaking to her, "Are you from little Sasuke's first grade class?"

"Yup. May I please speak to him?"

-In the Uchiha's house..-

Itachi removed the phone from his mouth. "She sounds nice to me. I don't know what your complaining for?"

"She's evil! All of them girls are! They never leave me alone."

"It's okay. I was popular in my years during first grade." He admitted, handing his little brother the phone. "Here. Why don't you see what she wants."

"Fine.. I won't like it." Sasuke mumbled. He spoke into the bottom part. "Yeah, it's me. What do you want?"

"Eek, I'm so glad to get your number from Ita-nii chan! Now we can play together all the time."

Sasuke froze. "H-huh?" he stuttered in shock. The boy spun around, facing his older brother. "Why did you give _her_ of all people, my number?"

"What's wrong with giving away your number to girls?"

"I don't know. They have cooties. Remember?"

"Oh please. You gave Naruto your number and you didn't get infected."

"That's because he's a boy like me."

"Sure. What ever.. See you later."

"W-wait! Nii-san, don't leave me with the phone!" he wept.

"Bye Sasu-chan. Don't act like a spoiled brat in heat you hear?.." Itachi waved, then disappeared around the corner.

Sasuke almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Hey, what's going on? You didn't hang up on me agian did you?" asked the pinkette.

"Not really." he answered back. _'I wish I did though..'_

"Great! Now we can spend _all_ summer together! I'll met you by your house at lunch time."

Before Sasuke could argue, the phone clicked and his little friend was no more. The Uchiha boy moaned in hoplessness and carefuly placed the phone back on the hook. He sunk deep into the chair wishing that she would skip his house a block over.

"I am so doomed.."

XxSummer timexX

"Are you sure you don't need any sun screen?" questioned a mature voice.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure. See you later!"

"Alright. Just don't pull any cats tails or anything.."

Sakura jumped down the last step, scaring a stray kitty from it's slumber. The tuxedo cat made a break for it behind the house out of the pinkette's sight. Sakura giggled at the cats inability to stand up for its self and left for the beginning of the block.

The entire neighborhood was her playground. That was until sixth thirty when it's time to go home. For now, she'll take advantage of her town's daylight. Sakura made her way down cherry street while flicking her finger up and down back into place. Catching frogs, eating dango, and watching the fire works. There is so much to do!

But before she could do any of that, her friends need to share the same experiences with her. She has about eight of them. There was a blond named Ino, an auburn haired boy named Chouji, two brunettes named Shikamaru and Kiba. Then there's Shino and Hinata.

Wait a sec. There's two extra special friends she will never leave out. Sakura will pick them out in person. First, starting with the boy she called earlier. Sakura went around a corner past acorn street and came across a house. It was painted blue with a whole bunch of windows and a fresh lawn.

"SASUKE-KUN! COME OUT TO PLAY!" she screamed.

"..."

"Sniff, Sasu-chan?"

"..."

"Grrr, you better come out before I burn your house down!" she declared evily.

But nothing happened. Not a single _'go away'_ or death glare from his father flew out from the house. Perhaps he's getting ready? So she waited, and waited, and waited. Still no body wandered outside to greet her. Her mood went south like an airplane. She knew it that this would happen. Sakura passed her arm over her green eyes and stared at a gleaming object wrapped around her wrist.

Her Mickey Mouse watch read 12:30. He's late for kami's sake! Sakura furrowed her brows in rage and stomped off the side walk and walked up the steps to an oak door. The pinkette knocked agianst the wood a couple times and watched it going inside the house.

Someone was by the door in a flash. "Hello? How may I help you?" asked the kind woman.

"Hi. Is Sasuke-kun home?" She asked sweetly.

Mrs. Uchiha blinked for a moment. "Oh. Are you a classmate of his?"

"Yeah, he gave me his number and everything!" Sakura exclaimed in delight.

"Oh my word, Sasuke-kun is giving out his number like crayons.." Mrs. Uchiha gasped out loud. "I must alert the skies! My little boy is growing up!"

"Mom, that isn't necesary.." Whined a little voice.

The mother side stepped towards the edge of the door. "Why hello there my little man. You have a visitor." she declared.

Sasuke blushed madly and looked towards the sky. "O-ohayo Sakura-chan.." he greeted, sweeping his foot across the porch.

Mrs. Uchiha went aww so loud that Sasuke got angry and gave her the stink eye. Mikoto quit going aww and decided to intervene. She clapped her hands together saying, "Well! We should begin to prepare you for the outside world." and then left into the house.

Sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other. A few seconds passed and they didn't last, looking away with a blush coating each cheek. Moments into the waitng session, Mikoto came back outside holding onto a child's worse nightmare.

In her hands were: sun tan lotion, bandages, two fanny packs. Sakura ran down the step and took shelter in the rose bush while Sasuke was trapped within his mother's grasp. She watched in horror as an ugly bag with buckles strapped to her friend's hip.

Mikoto pulled away. "There we are. Your all set." smiled the mother. "Don't we look cute?"

Sakura giggled from her spot in the bushes. Till she was figured out by her laughter.

"I may not be your mother but she'll probably do the same thing."

She trugged over near the woman. Mikoto crowed her and applied sun tan lotion to her flesh and wrapped a fanny back around her waist. Once she was done, Mrs. Uchiha ran back inside after muttering gramcracrers. This gave Sasuke and Sakura enough time to escape.

"Come on. There's a hole in the fence."

"Un, okay.."

Sakura followed Sasuke over near the fence blocking his own house from molding with the others. He put his foot half way through the hole and went to the other side of the fence. The boy came back, waiting patiently for Sakura to follow him. She hesitated for a while before crossing the border into uncharted territory.

Past a few house and into the back woods, Sakura and Sasuke were in a meadow.

She passed out in the field and played around. "Ah, it's so soft over here!" Sakura chirped.

Sasuke remained standing and unhooked his fanny pack from his hip. The pack stayed within his palms and were released to the ground beneath his feet.

"You should do yours too. We won't be needing it where were going."

Sakura sat up, sitting on her bum. "Aww, can't we stay for a while? It's only the first day.."

The Uchiha boy groaned softly. "Okay.. only for a little while."

Before he could say anything else, Sakura crept up from behind and pulled him down into the golden stalks of the afternoon flight. They laughed endlessly and started molding small wheat angles below in the meadow's heat.

Their summer has begun.

**Chibi: Okay, I know I promised my self that I won't start a new story until I finished Kitsune Monogatari, but I just couldn't resist. This is such a perfect theme to conspire with and why not use SasuSaku? Anyways, I will be combining my updating with this along with my first story.**

**Do you think this can be made into a multi-chaptered fic? If so, then great. I'll be back soon.**

**Next update: Wednesday or Thursday**


	2. Innocent sleep overs

**Summer Breeze**

**Chapter 2. Innocent sleep overs  
><strong>

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

He went into the meadow to make wheat angles.. with a girl! What would his guy friends think? They wouldn't sit next to him at lunch, play with him outside, etc. This was driving him bonkers! Sasuke looked away towards the window. It was night time and the moon took form of a crescent.

His coal eyes adverted to a shiny star sitting alone by it's self. Sasuke gasped in shock when a quick little pink star rushed over and glomped him. The little boy's imagination went wild and he removed the star's presence only to add him self and a certain pinked haired girl named..

"Gah! That's enough!" he shouted into the air.

Sasuke's chest sunk and climbed. No, this wasn't suppose to happen.

He felt absence after her mother and came stole her away. Wait, he felt relieved! Relieved that she won't bother him anymore! But doesn't that make him lonely? A lonely little boy with nothing to do except pick his nose and eat dirt. That should be good right?

"Little-Sasu chan, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine okaa-chan."

"Great. You're in top shape for your guest."

"If it's Naruto out there then tell him to go home.." Sasuke frowned.

"No, not him. Your girl friend is here!"

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. Pink swept his face. "D-did she just say girl friend?"

A figure wandered over by the bed. It touched his forehead. Sasuke didn't have enough energy to swat it away.

"I think he's dead Mrs. Uchiha-san.."

"No Kura-chan, he's just plotting all the wonderful things to do with you!"

He sat up immediately shouting, "Okaa-chan!" and then accidentally smacked his forehead agianst a real giant one. "Itai.. that hurt."

Sakura put her hands to his skull. "Gomenasi Sasuke-kun! Would you ever forgive me?"

The boy didn't respond to her question and kept quiet underneath her warmth. Time passed and he didn't fell her hands on his forehead any longer. Sasuke sat up in bed and looked around the dark room in fright. Where could she have gone?

"Tch, about time she left.."

"Can I have some more Itchy-san?"

Sasuke shriveled up like a zombie. "Huh? Why is she still here?"

"Anything for you my blossom.."

"and with that..weasel!" he added, anger intensifed into rage. "Time to break up the party."

Sasuke jumped out of the bed and into his dinosaur slippers. He started speed walking out of the room into the halls. The boy kept goiing straight following the white light at the end of his depression tunnel. He will not deflower his blossom!

"Nii-chan, get away from her!" he yelled, jumping into the kitchen.

What the little boy found wasn't so demanding after all. Sasuke stared at his brother and friend. They were spoon feeding each other with chocolate pudding or blowing bubbles. He only offered her some more milk with the plate of chocolate chip cookies located below her.

Itachi blinked ferociously. "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm just accompanying her with a snack."

"No! I will not believe your lies!" he hissed.

"Sure, mistake an innocent conversation with the blossom for dumping my cookie into her glass of milk."

"..."

"What type of sick person are you?" Sasuke hissed in question.

"Wow, I thought you wouldn't understand it. I am so proud.." Itachi replied, wiping the tears of joy away from his eye lid. "Oh happy day!"

"What ever! Get your filthy paws off her!"

"Fine, I'll remove my claws from out of her cookie jar." Itachi replied, putting his arms in the air for defense. "You can come sit down with us if you like."

Sasuke took the invitation and stomped over near the kitchen counter. He didn't take a seat over near the corner of the table like he usually did and instead stood right next to Sakura. She looked down in curiosity at his presense and kept eating her cookies in silence.

This was getting too good to pass up. He was actually fighting for dominance from Itachi! It's just like the nature shows shown on animal planet. Speaking of Itachi, he watched with amusement as Sasuke struggled to get up on the stool.

"Outou.." he began, trying not to laugh. "Do you need some assist-"

Itachi couldn't finish when his little brother interrupted him.

"No! I don't need your help, you big meanie!"

"Yes you do. Stop trying to deny it."

Before Sasuke could react, he got lifted into the strong arms of his older brother and was placed on the stool. Now Sasuke was in the middle while Sakura was on the left and Itachi was on the right. He grinned evilly. Yes, there was some distance between the secret lovers.

"Would you like some milk?"

"Yes!"

Itachi rolled his eyes. "No, I meant to ask Sakura that question. Not you."

"But I'm your brother nii-san! She's just a.."

"Guest, a little house guest that wants to spend some time with you."

Sasuke put his head on his hand for support. "Fine, just give me the same amount as her.." he grumbled.

Itachi picked up the pitcher of milk and slowly poured it into the glass. Sasuke glued his black eyes to the glass to the right that was being filled first. It went to the middle and then more milk filled into the left glass. Afterwards, Itachi stopped pouring.

"What happened? I thought we were getting the same amount?"

His brother was tipping the pitcher. "I apologize little brother, the pitcher is apparently empty."

Sasuke put his face to the counter. He studied the two glasses. "Mm, I guess there isn't enough to go around."

"That's okay! I don't want to wet the bed anyways." Sakura chirped.

"Who's bed?" Sasuke asked auspiciously.

"Yours!" she exclaimed happily.

He was awe struck. Did she just declare her self as a victim to his bed? No, this can't be. Just wait till his friends here about this. By previously playing in the fields at the back of his house with her and will randomly soon be sharing a bed.. this wasn't good at all!

"No, you can't."

Sakura started tearing up. "W-why not?" she trembled.

"Because I.. don't want you to drool." he lied between his teeth.

"I do not drool! I am not a baby!" She shouted back at him.

"No matter. Since my brother doesn't want to act like a gentlemen tonight, I will allow you to accompany me to bed."

Sasuke expected her to mope and groan about the offer. She was going to tell him no and come climb into bed with him like a good girl friend. Wait a minute, since when was she his girl friend? No, this is not suppose to happen! It all comes down to her answer.

"Yay! I get to sleep with Itchy-chan!"

Oh no..

...

"Nii-san, please-"

"No."

"Cosider-"

"No."

"Allowing-"

"No."

"Sakura-chan to sleep with-"

"I told you no. You already gave up your chance to rekindle a friend ship with the blossom. Now you must suffer."

Sasuke closed his eyes in disapointedment as Itachi closed the door to his room. He reopened them and slid down the wall trying to figure out what to do now. This wasn't suppose to happen tonight. All he planned to do was go to sleep and the chill with his brother the next morning.

Now Sakura suddendly came out of nowhere and is sticking to him like glue. The sad part is wasn't she suppose to do that with him? Sasuke Uchiha, Sasu-chan, Sasuke-kun! His well being is now of Casper the ghost! Flying Dutchman, the phantom of the Oprah!

Sasuke clentched his fists. Stupid girl. Messing up his first night of summer vacation. He got up on the balls of his feet and left out of the halls towards his room. Sasuke rolled into bed and stared up at the celing until he had enough energy to close his eyes.

Which didn't happen.

Voices can be heard from the walls.

"Mou, can we put it in now?"

"Not yet Sakura-chan, just be patient."

What are they doing in there?

Sasuke is going completely insane.

"Alright, I'm putting it in."

"Mm, it's so big! Ahh, and full!"

"Just a little more.."

The little boy's left eye brow twitched violently.

What the fudge are they doing?

"Ooh, it feels so warm and sticky!"

That's it! Their pervertedness is about to expire. He has to act now. Sasuke jumped out of bed and exited out the room in max speed. He came across the door to Itachi's room and tapped it with his knuckles. First soft, then hard.

Tap, tap.

Knock, knock.

Small feet run across the carpet. "Who is it?" asked a chibi voice.

"Me! What are you and nii-san doing in there?"

"Me? Me who?" Sakura questioned with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Itachi joined in. "I agree with the blossom. Who is this_ me_ person?"

"Grrr, how can you forget your own little brother?"

"I had a ltitle brother once. His name was Uchiha Sasuke."

"That's me! Sasuke!"

"Sasuke? As in the Sasuke or a Sasuke with no last name?"

"Uchiha sasuke!"

"Ohh... sorry about that outou.."

"Never mind that! Tell me what's going on."

'It's a private event you must acess with an invitation."

"An invite? When did this happen?"

"Ten minutes ago."

"Well, I don't have one."

"Then step away from the door! If you don't a security beep will bust open." added Sakura.

"Fine, I'm gone. I'm gone.." Sasuke mumbled, removing his presense from the door. He started stomping back to bed. "I hate girls.."

...

-In Itachi's room-

Itachi and Sakura sat in the middle of the room on the floor. They weren't smooching or using sexual puns, just carefully crafting smores. He had just finished the first one resulting in Sasuke to storm by and cause a comotion. After he left, another gramcracker blanketed a melted chocolate bar and marshmellow combo.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun's jealous?" Sakura asked, gaining Itachi's attention.

He kept working with the smores. "Maybe, either of myself hanging out with you, or just your entire whole being in this house."

"What? I don't get it.."

"He's quite _miserable_ without us."

"Oh... well, how about we invite him in?"

"Depends if we have enough invitations to go around."

"I'll make him one." Sakura declared, sitting down on her stomach.

The pinkette laid on the carpet supported by her stomach. She scribbled an invitation invite on the inside of the card and drew a cat at the begining of the first flap. Sakura finished the desig and held it up to the light.

"There we are. Our invite is completed."

"Are you sure that inviting him is necessary? He might get drunk of the fruit punch and smoke off a few pocky sticks.."

"Naw, he's just right for this."

"Go ahead and bring it to him. He's probably sobbing in his room by now."

Sakura stood up by her feet and exited out the room into the halls. She struggled to find Sasuke's room and felt cornored by a few ghosts. Sakura whimpered from the lack of guidance and started to scream. Over in Sasuke's room, he heard it.

"Tch, and he wasn't sticking a crayon in her sharpener.." he mumbled while fliping the page of a Spider Man comic book.

"Kyaaa! Sasuke-kun, helpp!"

He closed the book tight. His bangs hung low, not revealing his depressed face. "I guess I gotta save the day now." and leaped out of the bed.

Sasuke traveled like a tin soilder deeper into the halls. He slowed down, not knowing what was lurking within. His ears popped when a girlish scream hit his ear drums. That didn't sound like a moan of pleasure, it's terror! He was now going to be her hero.

The boy quickened his pace and found the girl in the kitchen. His eyes widened in fear when a shadow sat on the counter. _'No, I must be brave.'_ he thought in strain. Sasuke swallowed the saliva back into his throat and commited a battle cry of courage. The shadow jumped at his war sound and then the light turned on.

Sasuke tuned, finding the culprit. "N-nii-chan?" he stuttured in shock.

"Why are you screaming in the kitchen? I told you that dad killed Stuart Little with those traps of his."

"No, I heard Sakura scream so I came by to save her."

"Really?" Itachi blinked twice. He looked towards the window, "Ah. You found Mr. Fuji."

Sasuke gazed over his shoulder and spotted Sakura holding onto a gray cat. He frowned one of his famous depressed actions.

"I screamed.. for a cat?"

"Not really, you just didn't know what was lurking in the ktichen."

Sasuke folded his arms by his chest. "Pfft, what a rip off.." he muttured.

Sakura walked over holding the kitty. "Sasuke-kun, do you wanna pet Mr. Fiji apple?" she asked the boy.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied with a "No.." then left down the tiles only going half way continuing with, "It's pronounced Mr. Fuji. Get a dictonary." and then left.

The little pinkette blinked curiously and ran down the tiles trying to catch up with him.

"Does he know a Miss Fuji? I can borrow Ino's cat and then they can marry.."

"Tch, Ino's cat is such a whore."

"What's a whore?"

"Oh brother.."

Itachi watched her leave with his little brother. They kept walking down the hall. Sakura kept blabbing about the sky and what his favorite things to were then soon vanished aorund the corner. Thier voices decreased leaving barely a whisper.

He shook his head and procceded to turn off the light..

**Chibi: Wow, that was much longer then the last one. I apologize for the ItaSaku crack, it was the only way to fuel Sasuke's jealously. Mawhahaa! Well, this is it for now. There will be more out soon. Don't forget to review what you think!**

**Next update: Friday or the weekend**


End file.
